¡¿Taylor es un licántropo!  One Shot
by Deen Breaking Dawn
Summary: Calu viaja a Las Vegas, junto a su mejor amiga, Kristen Stewart. Pero en el viaje de sus sueños, se presentan algunas complicaciones... y sospechas.


Solo dos minutos después de que mi mejor amiga me llamara, estaba tocando la puerta de su casa para que me diera en mano mi regalo de cumpleaños. O, bueno, seguro no era algo tangible. Ella estaba loca.

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños, otra vez!- _gritó, abrázandome como de oso.

_-¡Gracias, amiga!_

_-¿Estás lista para tu regalo?_

_-Debo cerrar mis ojos, ¿cierto?_

_-¡Tu sí sabes!_

Me mantuve tomada del picaporte de su puerta, sólo por si este año, mi presente fuera peor que el del anterior, cuando me envió a Tokio sólo por haber mencionado que me gustaría conocerlo. Kristen Stewart, mi mejor amiga, era una actriz de Hollywood. Todo era posible para ella. Recordaba cada una de las veces que la veía en televisión, levantando su dedo del medio para hacer 'fuck you' a la prensa. Ajá, era toda una dama.

_-¡Ya ábrelos!- _al levantar mis párpados, mantenía entre sus manos un par de boletos de avión.

_-Oh por Dios, ¿qué es esto, Kris?- _me los entregó y pude leer las grandes letras impresas en el papel: Las Vegas._- ¡¿Las Vegas? ¡Kris, no puedo aceptar esto!_

_-Oh, sí que lo harás. El regalo continúa... irás junto a mí, Robert Pattinson, y..._

_-¿Irá tu excéntrico novio?- _Pattinson era demasiado presumido, pero de igual forma era muy amable.

_-No seas tonta, él no es mi novio... pero lo será- _ambas reimos como dos tontas adolescentes-_, ya, basta de mí. ¿Recuerdas que una vez mencionaste... que te gustaría conocer a Taylor Lautner?_

_-Amiga, ¿lo invitaste?_

_-¡Ámame, Calu!_

_-¿Amarte? ¡Te adoro!- _Dios-san-to. ¡Iba a conocer a Taylor Lautner! Él era tan malditamente sexy... Oh por Dios. Amaba a mi amiga._- ¿Cuando partimos?_

_-Pues, mañana en la mañana._

El resto del día y toda la madrugada pasaron demasiado rápido, ya que estuve en todo momento pensando en como sería conocer a Taylor. Incluso presenció mis sueños. Nunca había estado tan emocionada por despertar con la alarma a tan alto volumen. Estaba tan entusiasmada por el viaje, que casi olvido desayunar. Me dirigí al aeropuerto super rápido, y me arreglé tan perfectamente, que ya no me reconocí. Esperaba encontrarme con él en la parada de aviones, pero Kristen me comentó que Rob y Tay ya estaban en Las Vegas, por una conferencia de la saga que habían protagonizado. Eso explicaba por qué mi amiga sólo tenía dos boletos de avión. El viaje se pasó extremadamente lento por mi impaciencia. Apenas llegamos al hotel, Robert y Tay nos esperaban en la recepción.

_-Hola chicos- _saludó Kristen, enfocando sus ojos fijamente a Pattinson_-. Quiero presentarles a mi amiga, se llama Calu._

_-Hola- _saludamos, ellos y yo, a la vez. Taylor me miró encantado. Robert no despegó su mirada de Kris.

_-Es un gusto conocerte, Taylor- _dije, lanzando una mirada sensual y fija a la suya, e intentando, a la vez, disimular esa enorme emoción que sentía. ¡Él era aún más hermoso y sexy en persona!

_-Puedes llamarme Tay- _dijo, e hizo que me ruborizara.

Los cuatro subimos a la gran habitación del hotel para que Kris y yo dejáramos nuestras cosas.

_-Es hora de almorzar, ¿no lo crees?- _preguntó ella, apenas dejamos nuestras cosas arriba.

_-Está bien. Busquemos a los chicos y bajemos al buffet._

Caminamos por todas partes de la gran suit. Robert se encontraba en el baño y luego bajaría. Pero Taylor no estaba por ninguna parte. Incluso bajamos a recepción, pero no lo encontramos.

_-¡Tay, bajaremos a almorzar! ¿Vienes?_- gritamos mi mejor amiga y yo, en la azotea, cuando descubrimos que estaba allí.

Pero la escena nos tomó por sorpresa. Corría detrás de un gato gris, que llevaba algo entre sus dientes. A decir verdad, no me hubiese sorprendido si fuera aquello algo normal. Taylor corría en cuatro patas, posición canina, con piernas y brazos, detrás del gato. Kristen y yo nos paralizamos, sorprendidas. ¿Que rayos hacía?

_-¡Hey, Taylor! ¿Que mierda se supone que haces?- _preguntó Kristen, entre carcajadas.

_-¡Chicas! Eh... yo...-_ intentó justificarse, avergonzado. Había logrado alcanzar al gato y quitarle lo que tenía entre los dientes. Luego lo ocultó detrás de su espalda, con su brazo derecho-_...el gato me quitó algo. Kris, ¿te importaría dejarme a solas con Calu?_- mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Kristen y yo sonreímos. Yo, encantada. Ella, traviesamente.

_-Claro- _respondió, mirándome pícaramente y guiñándo un ojo antes de marcharse_._

_-Calu, yo... te compré un regalo de cumpleaños. Kristen comentó que había sido ayer... y quise darte algo. Es lo que el repugnante gato me quitó- _¿Taylor Lautner tenía un regalo para mí?

_-E-está bien, Tay. No te preocupes, no me molesta lo del gato..._

_-A mi sí. Los aborrezco- _confesó. Nunca había visto a nadie que odiase tanto a un gato, como él. Me entregó entonces un hermoso colgante.

_-¡Oh, Taylor, es hermoso! ¡Muchas gracias!_

Me lo colocó, cosa que fue hermosamente genial, y bajamos con Kris y Rob.

Mientras almorzábamos, Taylor gruñía cada algunos minutos, molestamente. Me pregunté qué le sucedía, pero no pareció nada serio.

Por la tarde, todos fuimos a la piscina. Tay y yo hablábamos, mientras Kristen y Robert también lo hacían. De pronto, se oyó una melodía rítmica a pocos centímetros del borde de la piscina.

_-Eh... debo contestar, es mi teléfono- _comentó Taylor, algo nervioso.

_-Oh, adelante- _permití con una sonrisa. Su actitud parecía sospechosa mientras tomaba el aparato que se encontraba sobre su toallón apoyado en el suelo. Por curiosa y cotilla, quise oír la conversación que, por sus reacciones y advertencias, parecía estar algo alterada. Me acerqué, actuando mis ganas de recostarme al sol, a casi un metro de él.

_-No, dije que no puedo. No estoy todos los días para ti, ¿sabes? Y no, no soy un superhéroe, sólo me gusta ayudar. No quieras utilizar mis habilidades para tu beneficio_- luego colgó. ¿A qué rayos se refería con eso? Este actor era un tanto... extraño.

Por la tarde-noche, decidimos jugar al pool. Después de darme un baño me dirigí a los salones del juego del hotel, donde los tres me esperaban. Pasamos todo el tiempo que tuvimos hasta la hora de la cena, jugando pareja contra pareja. Pronto, la luna nos recordó que debíamos cenar. Era blanca, platinada y perfectamente redonda. Preciosa. Robert fue a reservar una mesa al restaurante para que pudiésemos cenar en media hora. De pronto, Taylor tuvo que responder otra llamada en su celular, y se dirigió al patio de la sala de juegos, irritado.

_-¿Y? ¿Como van las cosas con él?-_ preguntó Kristen, con una sonrisa pícara, mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

_-Perfectamente. Pero... es un poco extraño-_ susurré_.- Tiene llamadas algo raras. Y, ¡tú lo viste! Corre detrás de los gatos, ¡como un demente! Sus gruñidos hoy, en el almuerzo... no lo sé... Pero eso no quita lo sexy y hermoso que es._

_-Ay, Calu, estás paranoica. ¿A que sí?_

_-Sí, supongo que tanta emoción por conocerlo, me hizo parecer una loca. No me prestes atención._

Íbamos a seguir con nuestra charla, casual, cuando de pronto se oyó, demasiado cerca de nosotras, un aullido, como el de... un lobo. Pronto, el pánico nos invadió a ambas. Me paralicé, mientras Kris se acercaba lentamente a la puerta del patio para espiar qué era esa cosa que había aullado algunos segundos atrás. Pero, de un segundo a otro, Taylor se asomó desde el patio, demasiado brusco, provocando un grito nuestro al unísono.

_-¿Qué pasa chicas?- _preguntó nerviosamente, como si escondiese algo. Llevaba entre sus manos un gran bulto, pero que estaba oculto por su enorme abrigo.

_-Eh... nada.- _respondí, sin quitar la vista de lo que llevaba en mano.

_-Yo... tengo que... llevar esto a la suit. Las veré en la cena_.- se escapó tan rápido, que ninguna de nosotras pudo siquiera decir una é por pensar que todo había sido una alucinación, para no tener que preocuparme por estupideces. Pero tenía que admitirlo: Taylor Lautner era extraño.

Durante la cena, él se comportó normalmente, ya no estaba nervioso como antes. Cuando terminamos de comer, subimos a la azotea, donde Robert abrió una botella de champagne para que brindáramos por nuestra estadía en Las Vegas. Después de volcar en cada copa gran cantidad de la bebida, todos las golpeamos suavemente y bebimos.

Sentía una dura superficie plana bajo mi mejilla. Pero la textura era áspera. Parecía cabello duro. Estaba dormida, lo sabía, pero... ¿donde? Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un enorme campo de golf, que se extendía a largos metros de mí. Muy desconcertada, y perdida, sin recordar qué había sucedido, giré mi cabeza 180°, para encontrarme con Taylor, sin camisa, a mi lado. No recordaba nada...

¡Rayos! ¿Como había hecho para olvidar esa imagen de él, tan sexy? Un minuto... ¡Yo estaba desnuda! Oh, diablos. Lo único que me cubría era una manta, y ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido. Genial. Ahora sí que comprendía el dicho. _'Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas_'. Ajá, esto no saldría de allí, ni aunque tuviese que esterilizar a Lautner con una tenaza.

_-Hey, Taylor- _lo samarré para que despertase. Apenas abrió sus ojos, su ceño se frunció.

_-¿Qué... sucedió?_

_-Yo... no lo sé. Oh, bueno, es fácil de suponer, ¿no?- _pregunté, ruborizada. Sólo lo pensó un segundo.

_-Ohhhh. Eh... bueno, sí, eso creo._

_-¿Recuerdas algo?- _pregunté, desesperada por oír su respuesta.

_-Sólo el champagne. De seguro bebimos más que sólo una copa..._

_-Eso es obvio.- _de pronto recordé..._- Oh, no. Kristen y Robert deben estar... bueno, en una situación similar a la nuestra, ¿No?- _reímos ante mi comentario.

_-¿Sabes? No recuerdo nada, pero... creo que no me arrepiento- _susurró sensualmente, acercándose a mi rostro. Lo próximo que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos. Un beso tierno y hermoso.

_-Busquemos a los chicos- _dije, cuando terminó. Estaba a punto de ponerme de pie... cuando recordé que estaba desnuda. Abrí mis ojos como platos y Taylor notó mi incipiente nerviosismo.

_-Oh, estamos... desnudos.- _por suerte, noté que había una bata echada a mi lado. No importaba de donde demonios la había tomado, sólo que ahora tenía algo que ponerme.

_-Encontré algo. Puedo ir a la suit y buscar algo de tu ropa, ¿quieres?_

_-Claro, gracias-_ sonrió, tan seductoramente, que me dejó sin aliento. No resistí mis impulsos y le coloqué un beso fugaz en los labios, antes de correr a la suit.

Una vez allí, tomé una maleta azul que estaba sobre el suelo y jamás había visto. Supuse que sería de Taylor, porque según había notado, todas las de Pattinson eran color negro. La abrí por la cremallera y casi vomito al ver esa imagen. Todas las ropas superficiales estaban cubiertas por una capa de cabellos castaño oscuro. Los sacudí sin tocarlos y tomé la primera camiseta y unos jeans que encontré. Luego me vestí y volví al campo de golf.

Apenas Taylor terminó de vestirse, emprendimos nuestra búsqueda de Kristen y Robert, o como los llamaban los fans de sus películas, 'Robsten'.

_-Oye, ¿y ese tatuaje?- _pregunté, curiosa, cuando lo noté en el brazo derecho de Taylor, mientras nos dirigíamos a la cancha de tenis, en busca de nuestros amigos.

_-Es temporal. Tuve que hacerlo para grabar una de las películas. Ya sabes, soy un hombre lobo, y todo eso- rodó sus ojos._

_-Oh_- comenté. De pronto, comencé a reir ante mis ocurrencias. Él, en las películas era un hombre lobo. Y ahora, en la vida real, ¡actuaba como uno! Ese tatuaje lo conservaba, en sus llamadas mencionaba sus 'habilidades', aborrecía a los gatos... y se oían aullidos. Y gruñidos. El cabello. Y... oh, diablos. ¡Él era un licántropo!

No, claro que no, eso era estúpido... Pero, de cualquier forma, todo ese cabello en sus valijas... tendría que ser suyo, en su forma animal. Y aullaría... en su forma animal. Sus habilidades... en forma animal.

¡Demonios! ¡Me gustaba un hombre lobo!

_-¡Calu! ¿Estás bien?- _su desesperación me trajo de nuevo a la conciencia. Estaba echada en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Sentía terror por ese chico guapo, que no escondia otro secreto, que ¡una doble vida! Oh, Dios...

_-Eh... sí, Taylor, gracias, yo... sólo quiero... encontrar a Kristen._

Tenía que encontrarla y decirle. Debía ayudarme. Pasé por todos los lugares del hotel posibles, pero no la encontré por ninguna parte.

_-Tal vez, salieron del hotel._

_-No, no lo creo- _contesté, cortante. Más distancia, mejor. No quería salir herida._- ¿Y ahora qué haremos?_

Me detuve junto a la recepción, el escritorio de un secretario que no estaba en su horario de trabajo. Por lo tanto, había estado desocupado toda la noche.

_-¿Como no se nos ocurrió antes? ¡Llama a su celular!_- exclamó Taylor. Me alejé de él lo máximo posible, con miedo, mientras presionaba la marcación rápida. Pronto sonó una música que reconocí... detrás del escritorio. Caminé lentamente para asomarme detrás de éste y encontrarme con una Kristen Stewart alcoholizadamente dormida, y un Pattinson completamente inconsciente.

_-¡Demonios, Kristen, es peor que en la fiesta de Michael! ¿Siempre tienes que beber tanto?-_ intenté que despertase, aunque, en realidad, estaba maldiciendola por satisfacción.

Se desesperó apenas descubrió su situación.

Hasta el mediodía, no estuvimos arreglados. Todos contamos nuestras historias, versiones y maldiciones. Pero yo estaba algo callada. Sentía un gran desagrado y rechazo sobre Lautner. ¿Qué tal si se enfadaba, y me hería, como en las pelis? Ahora comprendía porqué lo habían elegido para el papel...

_-Calu, ¿podríamos hablar en privado por un momento?- _pidió amablemente. El terror los nervios se apoderaron de mi cuerpo. Sólo pude mantener la mano en un puño, lista para encajarle una enorme bofetada a su rostro si perdía el control e intentaba rasguñarme con sus enormes garras lupinas.

Caminé a su lado hasta el gran patio del hotel.

-_Calu, tengo que confesarte algo.._.- Oh, no, ahora sí estaba lista para oírlo-_ tú... quiero decir, yo..._- tartamudeó. Obviamente esto iba a costarle. Pero ya no pude contra mi enorme bocota.

-_¡Lo sé, eres un licántropo!_- exclamé, temerosa pero horrorizada.

-_¿De qué diablos hablas?_- preguntó, con expresión divertida.

_-¡Lo descubrí, eres muy evidente, Taylor!_

_-No, Calu, claro que no soy un lobo..._

_-¿Ah, no?_

_-No_- se carcajeó.

_-Entonces explica las llamadas_- lo desafié-_ ¿Te referías a tus habilidades de lobo, no es así?_

-_¡Claro que no! Es que soy, bueno, soy un... bailarín_- suspiró, avergonzado. No pude contener una sonrisa burlona-. _Reirás, pero, soy un gran bailarín, y... a veces, hago espectáculos con los que gano dinero que puedo donar a la caridad_.- Diablos, eso no era suficiente.

_-¿Ah, sí? Entonces dime sobre tus gruñidos, durante la cena._

_-Oh, eso, es que soy alérgico al pescado. Y anoche, en la cena, no supe sobre lo que contenía la comida._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué odias tanto a los gatos?_

_-Bien, pues, cuando era niño, uno me hirió y partir de allí, los odio._

_-¿Qué hay sobre los aullidos y el cabello?_

_-¿Qué cabello?_

_-Cuando busqué tu ropa, estaba cubierta de cabellos. Y, claramente, ¡no eran de un humano!_

_-Um, bueno, Calu, yo... tenía otro regalo para ti. Te... he... comprado un cachorro. Lo escondí en el patio y comenzó a aullar y tuve que callarlo, lo siento. Debe haberse ocultado entre mis maletas._

_-¡Aww! ¿De veras lo hiciste?_- asintió, y no pude hacer otra cosa que besarle.-_ Sólo una cosa más..._-rodó sus ojos-,_ ¿cual era tu confesión?_

_-Iba a decirte que... de verdad me gustas, y me gustaría que nos viéramos más seguido_.- nuevamente, mi único impulso fue besarlo, con pasión.

_-Chico, eres el mejor._

Regresamos con los otros.

_-Y bien, ¿iremos a almorzar o no?-_ pregunté, impaciente.

_-Sí- _respondió Kristen, mientras entregaba su tarjeta de crédito al encargado de las reservas.

_-Eh, señorita... su tarjeta está sobregirada-_ comentó el hombre.

_-Perdón, ¿qué? ¡Ayer estaba perfectamente!_

_-Oh, no después de que ellos la usaran en el casino._-indicó con su dedo a Robert y a Taylor-._ Ganaron más de diez mil dólares, fue la gran noticia de Las Vegas._

_-¿Qué? Eso es ridículo..._- reprochó Pattinson.

El hombre del hotel dio play a un vídeo en su computadora. Podían verse allí a nuestros chicos, completamente alcoholizados, en el casino, retirando su premio de más de ocho mil dólares. Los cuatro nos paralizamos.

-_¡Quiero ese dinero, en este instante!_- gritó Kristen.

_-Pero, ¿donde buscarlo?_- se preguntó Taylor.

_-Si yo fuera un tipo completamente alcoholizado... ¿donde ocultaría diez mil dólares?_- preguntó para sí, Robert.

-_Já, no intentes saberlo- _murmuró el chico de allí-._ Lo que sucede en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas._- vaciló, y luego agregó-_ Y, bueno, en tu inconsciente._


End file.
